


No Room For Us

by TheShipDen



Series: Say It Louder [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Upgraded Connor | RK900, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angry Gavin Reed, Badass Upgraded Connor | RK900, Bonding, Bottom Gavin Reed, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Gay Disaster Gavin Reed, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pinning, Omega Gavin Reed, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Upgraded Connor | RK900, Protective Upgraded Connor | RK900, Rough Kissing, Scenting, Slow Burn, Sub Gavin Reed, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has Feelings, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has Sharp Teeth, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 00:17:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18927460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShipDen/pseuds/TheShipDen
Summary: His face must’ve been flaming in a deep ruby blush and he held his breath. He heard Ninesfucking sniffhim and suddenly he was remembering all the things that mouth could do.His tongue.Lord- hisfangs.





	No Room For Us

**Author's Note:**

> There’s not a heavy amount of smut in here but there’s still some, mostly just in the beginning
> 
> I also haven’t edited this very much so forgive any mistakes

“Gavin you should give it a rest.” 

 

He whines against the whisper at his ear, shudders as he presses himself back on the knot inside of him. Nines’ dick brushes past his prostate and he’s moaning as the bruising grip returns to his waist. He’s already lost himself inside of his heat, he isn’t even sure what day it is. He just knows that he wakes up either next to or on top of his alpha and gets fucked until he passes out. Repeats, waking up and getting pounded into the mattress before tiring out and settling for a cuddle. 

 

Nines is good for satisfying his needs, always going that extra mile, never backing down no matter if an hour or two passes. He’s giving Gavin what he wants before he even knows that he wants it, and it’s so fucking perfect. 

 

“Darling, I’ve already knotted you twice today. You should rest a bit.” Nines’ scent is pungent, wrapping around him everywhere and getting Gavin drunk off of it. He just smells so damn good, feels so fucking fine and honestly? Gavin would never want Nines to leave his nest. 

 

But Gavin doesn’t want rest.

 

He wants another fucking. 

 

He wants to hear the husky grunts and growled moans, wants to feel the possessive hand clench and grab at him, he wants the alpha to absolutely own him. 

 

And in Nines’ defense; he does. 

 

The alpha moves his hips, rolls them just the right way and has Gavin shivering and arching. The sensation never fucking gets old and Gavin’s overstimulated body is riveting as more pleasure devours his brain. He hasn’t been able to think straight since Nines had approached him inside the bathroom at the DPD. Clearly, he isn’t in his right mind now either. Especially now. 

 

As a strong hand wraps around his neglected cock, pumps him twice as the large knot tugs at his rim, Gavin cums with a cry. He’s shaking; legs twitching, back stuck in an arch that only tries to press himself closer to the android. He’s stuck between shying away from the overwhelming bliss or spearing himself head on right back into it. 

 

Nines sucks yet another bruise to his neck, sharp fangs not at all embarrassed in how they pierce his skin. God, Gavin just couldn’t get enough. Oh lord he was so ruined for anyone else, Nines was it. _His alpha,_ no one else’s. The omega feels more warmth inside of him and knows by the slowing grind of thrusts from the RK that he’s finished too. The harsh grip slackens, rubs soothingly at the pink and purpling welps and Gavin’s sighing blissfully. 

 

He’s falling asleep, comforted by the strong alpha at his back and the smell of Nines in his nose that it’s probably some of the best rest he’s ever gotten. Insomnia be damned. 

_____________________________________

 

Something moves and wakes him up. At first, he was just going to ignore it and return back to his fucking nap but it keeps pestering him. A gentle shake to his shoulder and a soft calling to his name. 

 

He whimpers his displeasure, too tired to even properly growl when the smell of mint and spice hits his nose. Something nuzzles against the crown of his head and before he knows what he’s doing, he’s purring and shifting to wrap his arms around the alpha hovering above him. 

 

“Gavin, please, get up.”

 

He’s a little disappointed at how empty he feels, misses the burning stretch of Nines’ cock inside of him. Even when he’s utterly exhausted he still _wants._

 

“Why?” He croaks and fuck, his voice sounds disgusting. Maybe from sucking way too much dick in the past few days for hours, or from how ruthless Nines had been pounding his ass. 

 

“Because it’s time to get cleaned up.” 

 

His inner, pathetic omega preens at the comment, already running away with ideas. A good alpha taking care of their omega, god that made him feel like a highschool girl swooning over some stupid football jock. Though walking seems like too much of an effort so he just locks both his arms and legs around the android and presses lazy kisses to his jaw. Nines doesn’t try to pry him off, getting a firm grip of the pliant omega and lifting him up off of the bed. How easy it is to hold Gavin is what really starts to turn him on and he’s nuzzling closer to the android’s neck, biting any skin that hasn’t already been stained white and blue. It’s a beautiful plethora of ownership- _Gavin’s,_ and Gavin’s _only._

 

The RK walks them both towards his bathroom and gently sets him down inside his filled tub. Gavin is pleased to find out that the water is fucking heavenly. It’s warm, not fucking crazy hot and not too chilling either. He was too focused on the sleepy film over his brain and how the Rk held him. It’s perfect. Damn, how fucking good is Nines to him? It has him grinning while he still holds onto the android’s shoulders. 

 

“Gavin, let go.”

 

“Make me.” He cries against him when Nines actually does- having not really counted on it. But the alpha is quick to shush his displeased whines and yelps. 

 

“Scoot forwards, dear. I’ll join you after I fetch something from the counter.”

 

Gavin goes to make another fuss, brain too hazey to understand anything besides the fact that Nines was _leaving_ and he didn’t want that. He wanted his alpha to stay! There couldn’t be a valid reason to not be by his side, or at least, reason enough for Gavin to comprehend. He opened his mouth to argue, tongue coated in persuasive comments to use against the other but he was silenced before he even had the chance. 

 

The alpha’s hand went to his face, cradled his chin before he dove in slowly and pressed a light kiss to his lips. Gavin responded in kind, kissing his alpha back and hitching his breath when that skilled tongue licked across his lower lip. He’d give Nines whatever he wanted, if he were being honest. Just the feeling of the android’s hand caressing his cheek has him weak and he’s thankful he’s sitting down in the tub. If he wasn’t then his knees would’ve surely buckled. His excitement rises as that perfect fucking tongue slides easily into his awaiting mouth and Gavin’s sighing in bliss. It presses to all the right places, licks in just the right ways, and when those fucking fangs bump accidentally against his own-

 

Gavin thinks he’s going to lose it completely. It’s to easy for Nines to rile him up and he doubts the android was even trying to begin with. 

 

Nines takes his lip between those teeth and nibbles on it, his tongue licking softly afterwards to sooth before pressing back in. Gavin’s breathless, tingling from head to toe with want and need but then the RK backs off entirely and he’s left panting into the heated silence. 

 

“Be a good boy for me, and wait for me to come back.” The omega makes a choked sound at that, the way the alpha purrs _good boy_ is enough to make him immediately comply.

 

“Okay, alpha.” Gavin hears himself say with a dream-like titter to it. Nines shudders, a low rumbling spilling out from past his lips and there’s a light flashing inside of his eyes. 

 

It’s a wild look, primitive and hungry. There’s a sinful temptation inside of his baby blues that makes Gavin willing to meet any ends Nines wants him to. He sees the second Nines lost his steadfast composure, sees the very battle he has with himself as he pulls away and he knows that Nines is just as much wrapped around his finger and Gavin is to him. 

 

It was hot. God, it was so fucking hot to see the way the RK’s eyes went to his lips again. He even inches closer before he squeezes his eyes shut and backs off. Leaving the omega to his own devices while he stalks away.

 

Gavin feels empty without him there. Lost a little and he’s pouting while he remains alone. But if he wanted to be Nines’ good boy then he had to wait until his alpha came back to fetch him. So that’s what he did. 

 

And after a beat, the android did come back. As promised he slipped in behind Gavin and guided the omega to lie back against him. He had set something off to the side but the human didn’t pay much mind to it, all he wanted was Nines’ company and everything else could fuck right off. Which is why he tilted his face up and demanded another kiss- which the alpha seemed quite happy to give. He was blissfully content with this turn of events, because he had his Nines, in his apartment, with nothing else to bug him. 

 

Though, when his lungs screamed for some fresh air, he had to pull away. The android was quick to pepper his throat with nips and wet smooches. After he deemed it enough, the RK used his hand to guide Gavin’s face up towards the ceiling. He filled up a little cup that he must’ve gotten from the kitchen and tenderly poured the warm water into the omega’s hair- being careful to shield his eyes. The action was repeated a few times to thoroughly soak his mousy strands. After the alpha was moving to grab at some shampoo bottles and set to work after clicking the cap shut. 

 

His slender fingers did just the trick; working soothingly against his scalp, massaging the suds into his hairline and working out the grim and sweat Gavin no doubt sported. It was fucking divine, almost as good as getting the android’s pretty cock, and he let out a quiet groan. He could hear Nines snort, but he also made this pleased little sound that was most likely meant to be unheard and unnoticed- but he had heard it anyway. It made something pleasant and wonderful and warm take root inside his chest and pretty soon all of the tension and soreness rubbed off with every drag of nails to his skull. 

 

Gavin wasn’t in the right mindset, the post-heat high was always a bitch to him when he was sober. But now it wasn’t so bad because he had someone to lean on to. Or he thought so in the moment. 

 

A gentle hand clamped over his sights, just protecting his eyes against the suds that dripped off of his shoulders and rained into the tub. How much thought was going into this aftercare was making Gavin preen off of the affections, his purr echoing and bouncing off of the walls. He couldn’t help it, especially when Nines’ hands returned to his skin with a soft rag and carefully let it caress his olive skin. The way he did it seemed to be in worship, or maybe Gavin was just thinking too deep into things, with tender pulls and attentive strokes. 

 

Shit, if every time he had to shower or bathe was like this then he’d be doing that shit multiple times a damn day. This was way too fucking nice and he hoped it wasn’t only gonna be a one time thing. 

 

“You know, you’re vastly different towards me. I can’t help but as to wonder why.” Nines’ voice comes off honeyed, teasing. His tone had no right to be as sexy as it did. “But it is quite cute to see you so toned down. You’re not even fighting me at all.”

 

Gavin gasped when a warm hand floated over his chest, circling around his navel before making a pattern as it rosed. It traced the dip of his collarbones and snaked towards his sternum before rubbing over one of his nipples. He was sensitive; post-heat making him nothing but full of frazzled nerves so he squirmed.

 

“And so responsive.” Nines chuckled, his sultry voice making something- _his heart_ \- flutter wildly. “I like it. Look at you, adorable.”

 

He shuddered, brain too slow to come up with a reply. Not that the alpha seemed to be seeking one. He pressed on, unprompted, and scooted a little back. 

 

“Stay still, beautiful. I need to loosen you up.”

 

Now that was an idea. 

 

“ _Not_ in that way.”

 

Dick.

 

But he heard another click of a cap, the telltale sound of Nines rubbing his hands together. He was curious and was pretty set on turning around, though before he could the smell of lavender struck him. It wasn’t strong, just a little whiff that didn’t bleed out the room. The RK’s hands returned once more, on his back. The android pressed his thumbs deep into the detective’s shoulders and begun working on them, sliding his fingers over and around, applying enough pressure to knock the wind right out of his lungs in the most amazing way. 

 

The scent of Nines so at fucking peace and so damn happy, mixed with the cool taste of lavender, really knocked Gavin the fuck out. The soreness that slinked along his spine and into his wrist just melted away, as if it was never there. And Nines worked every knot or any tension out, working his way down down down and even digging his nimble hands into the omega’s thighs. Gavin felt boneless and tired. 

 

The alpha went back for another coating, or some shit like that. Gavin didn’t even try to pay too much attention to it, eyes closed as he leaned his full weight onto the android behind him. 

 

Frankincense.

 

He only knew that because of Tina. She had a tendency for the essential oils shit and he’s been around her and her weird army of aromas long enough to be able to identify a smell or two- plus he was an omega. He could smell anyone’s bullshit from a fucking mile away, thank you very much. 

 

He felt entirely sluggish, his brain shutting all the way off as he drank in the intoxicating smells and the feeling of Nines’ talented hands across his skin. They mapped out everything they could, gentle yet firm, absolutely everywhere. From the marathon of sex, the warm bath, and the adoring massage, Gavin just can’t stay awake. 

 

So, it isn’t a surprise that he falls asleep pressed snuggly close to his alpha’s back, inside his strong grip. 

 

_____________________________________

 

When he wakes up, he doesn’t remember a fucking thing. 

 

He’s dressed and inside his nest and there’s something nice surrounding him. Gavin sharply inhales and is a little horrified to smell his _partner_ practically fucking everywhere. His eyes shoot open and he darts up, there’s a lingering pain in his ass as he spins in distressed circles around his room looking for the android. 

 

But he wasn’t in there. 

 

Gavin must have fucking mated him; his room smells like the RK, his bed smells like the RK, his own fucking self was drenched in how the fucker smelled. 

 

Racing to the mirror, he checked his appearance in his bathroom. His hands flying towards his neck as he spots all the hickies and teeth marks- but no mating bond. He sighs in relief. Nothing but his messy bed head and usual ugly mug greet him. 

 

Gavin hasn’t brought anyone home for a heat in literal fucking years. He didn’t know how to handle this, let alone it being with someone he fucking knew and saw everyday. Oh, god. What dumb shit did he say? What did he do? He doesn’t think he’ll be able to look the android in the eyes for a straight week. Fuck. He knows he gets clingy, and stupidly compliant and submissive- this was so embarrassing. 

 

A blush stained his face and he knows it because he can feel the heat radiating from his cheeks. What the actual fuck was he suppose to do?

 

_Was Nines even still here?_

 

He let himself have a mini freak out for another minute before putting on his brave face and stepping out of his bathroom. He had to get himself under control, he could be a fucking man. The omega stalks closer to his bedroom door and pauses to listen- he definitely hears something on the other side. Gulping down his panic, he tugs the door open and marches in as if nothing’s fucking wrong here. 

 

He refuses to be intimidated inside his own fucking house. He’ll just explain to the bastard that this was a one time thing, no feelings attached, and hopefully neither of them will ever mention it again and Nines won’t try to pull any shit.

 

He wasn’t suppose to get tangled up in another alpha. He didn’t want to be owned, enslaved, and he had a feeling Nines wasn’t like that but he’s also been wrong before. And he really, really doesn’t want to take those chances again and end up even more fucked. 

 

So, the detective braces himself and enters his living room. 

 

His cats are lounging on the couch unbothered, and since they aren’t up his ass he figures they must have already been fed. He swallows, pushing the thought of Nines taking care of his furry demons out of his mind and glances around. It shouldn’t have been as heartwarming as he felt it to be. He shouldn’t even be thinking of Nines with his attractive figure and beautiful face bending over to feed his no-doubt-yelling assholes. 

 

The bitch is in the kitchen, well he’s at the stove, to be specific.

 

Whatever he’s making smells so fucking good and Gavin didn’t realize how goddam hungry he was until the smell of something in the pan hit his nose. 

 

He thinks about making a run for it but before he can even elaborate on the idea, Nines is turning to him with a sweet smile. And he freezes. 

 

Something squirms uncomfortably inside his ribs, something tingly and gushy and warm. Gavin hates that once Nines sees him there’s this minty breeze floating around the room, he also hates how as soon as it hits his nose he’s mellowing out. All the fight gone, all the flight dropped and he’s mindlessly staring at the fucking android without knowing how the fuck to go on. Only because his smile was so soft and so sweet, his eyes looked softer then he’s ever seen them before, posture relaxed and not at all like there was a rod up his ass. 

 

What the fuck happened. This couldn’t be because of him. 

 

“Good morning Gavin, I’ve made you some breakfast. You should eat.” The alpha scoops something out and sets it on a plate, slides it across the small bar table and pushes a cup of what Gavin suspects is freshly brewed tea over to him. “How’re you feeling? Are you in any pain?”

 

“ ‘M good,” Gavin mutters and plops himself down. 

 

There’s this pit in the bottom of his stomach, piling high with dread because he knows what this is. Knows what this all means and it terrifies him. 

 

“Is there anything you need?” Nines asks next, setting to work on cleaning the little mess he made. Which honestly, isn’t even a mess at all. Damn neat freak.

 

“Nah, I’m- “ He takes in a deep breath and almost chokes when all he could pick up was pleased alpha. “- I’m fine, really.”

 

He pokes around his food with a fork, playing with it until his hunger wins and he takes a tentative bite. Fucking damn, it’s delicious. The fact that the android can cook like Gordon fucking Ramsey was both hot and endearing and that sick gooey feeling came back again. It made him want to curl into Nines’ side and stay there, and something whispered that he belonged there. 

 

The detective shook his head clear. That was the bond talking. If he ignored it long enough then it’d go away. 

 

They always did. 

 

“I recommend that you take a few days to recoup. I can- “

 

“Nines, you don’t gotta do anythin’ for me. You know that, right?” There’s talons digging into his heart, twisting his insides up as he says it. He has to kick Nines out. If he doesn’t then Gavin’ll just whimper and beg like every other basic bitch omega. 

 

And he refuses to be like them. Not again. 

 

“I’ve already taken up your work time, probably got a shit load of cases waitin’ at the station. You should go. I can handle myself.”

 

He spots Nines’ LED shift to yellow, for a brief second it turns amber and then quickly slips back. Gavin smells the disappointment clear in the air and he makes a point of avoiding looking in the android’s eyes. Something else sours the usual minty scent. He can’t name it and he doesn’t try to because there’s a tightness inside his lungs that wasn’t there before. 

 

“Of course, detective.” Nines answers, putting on a smile that didn’t even begin to compare to the first one he shot at the human. He stalks into the living room and takes up his uniform jacket and heads for the door. 

 

Gavin holds his breath the entire time, feels rather then hears or sees Nines pause at the door. Eyes burn into the back of his head, he knows it and he doesn’t dare take a whiff of whatever’s in the air because his head starts to grow fuzzy and the thing in his chest just gets heavier. 

 

But then he hears it open and close softly behind him and he sighs out loud and groans, bumping his head on the countertop a few times. 

 

The sound triggers a memory- a headboard banging on his wall as he cries and squirms from under the android glued to his hips. The familiar, strong chest of the alpha right on his back, pressing open mouthed kisses all over his shoulders as he ruts hard into Gavin is what makes him squeal and moan. He remembers how good it feels with that heavy cock inside of him, pushing up against all the right places and fueling him with deep desire. His hands fly to clutch at anything as-

 

Gavin jets up, heart pounding and face red. 

 

Gavin stares at his food and decides he isn’t too hungry anymore. 

 

Oh god, just what did he do?

_____________________________________

 

He makes a beeline to Tina as soon as he gets into the department that day. 

 

She was talking to Chris but with one snarl and a possessive hand curling around her bicep, the other officer lets her go no problem. Gavin hurries past his desk where he knows Nines is watching them and tugs her into one of the observation rooms, locking the door behind them while she’s busy blabbering behind him. 

 

“-estly Gavin? You couldn’t have texted a warning or explain over the phone? Like no, you had to bust in and literally drag me across the bullpen!”

 

He breathes in, holds it for a few seconds, then breathes out. 

 

He had tried to clean his entire place. Washed his sheets, did the dishes, opened all the windows he had and let the balcony doors be cracked. He scrubbed inside his bathroom and tried to ignore the smells of lavender and frankincense, made a big attempt to block out the memory of Nines’ hands across his skin and his deep voice. Put incense all around his room and living room and still, some of the alpha’s fucking intoxicating scent remained. It stuck to Gavin like a fucking koala and refused to let go. 

 

It was soothing, but equally as distressing. He couldn’t walk around the fucking station smelling like he was Nines’ bitch! 

 

And even though his smell became a little off with the scent blockers he used to mask his omegan nature, Tina always knew how to decipher the weird fucking herban blend. 

 

“Hey- what’s wrong?” Her voice went soft and as she approached him, he saw her nose wrinkle. “Woah there, you reek.”

 

“Tell me about it.” He groans and bares his neck to her. 

 

Gavin won’t tell another living soul that he did it. He knows Tina won’t either. But he’s never done that for anyone else before and he hates how wrong it feels now. Because the person he wants to show his throat to is his fucking partner and not Tina- even though they’ve been doing this for years without either party feeling like it was wrong. The stupid fucking bond. 

 

“What even happened? Your heat isn’t even scheduled to happen for another month!” She exclaimed and got to work on rubbing the scent glands on her wrist over the detective. 

 

“I know, remember that crime scene I went to? The- “

 

“-The O’Miely case?” Her scent covered him in a wonderful blend of coffee beans and freshly baked cookies. He took a heavy breath in and felt his shoulders go lax as soon as he exhaled. God, he was so thankful for her. 

 

“Yeah, that one.” He raised his own hand and lightly rubbed his wrist over her in return. “The dead alpha turned out to be in a damn rut and triggered my heat early.” 

 

“And you didn’t tell me!?” Tina’s voice echoed around the room and he winced, immediately the smell of daisies burst into the room and he took her silent apology. 

 

“Didn’t exactly have the time, it kicked in pretty fast.”

 

“Is that why Nines wasn’t here all week?” Her cold fucking fingers tickled as they crept under the high collar of his shirt. She whistled, “Damn Reed. Dick was that bomb ay?”

 

He flushed and smacked her hands away. “Be fuckin’ serious! I don’t even remember askin’ him to fuckin’ stay for my heat, and he did, and now I gotta fuckin’ sit by him!”

 

“Cool it, disaster gay!” She grabbed him by his shoulders and put more of her calming scent into the room. “Did Nines push you after you finished your heat?”

 

“No, I told him to leave and he did.” Gavin mumbled, that same clawing feeling rearing its ugly head as soon as he thought back to the previous morning. 

 

“If he tries anything, I’ll be here. All you have to do is call for me, okay?” She looked just as worried as he felt, and briefly he felt bad about it. He could fucking do this. He’d probably be fine, he was just overreacting. 

 

“You’re gonna beat up a hundred pound bucket of metal?” The detective joked, attempting to lighten up the serious mood he created. 

 

“I’ll keep a cup of water on me.” She fired back and they shared a little chuckle. When he checked himself over he noticed that none of Nines’ scent remained and for that, he whispered a grateful thank you. 

 

He’d be fine, problem solved. No one would know anything had even happened between them, he could just say he spent the night with Tina if anyone dared to ask him why she was so heavily smelt on him. If he was aggressive enough, no one would even look his way. 

 

It’s with that plan in mind that he exited the observation room and went about his business with a newfound confidence. 

 

He goes towards his desk and sits down, ignores the very obvious stare Nines gives him, and starts his terminal up. He’s going to do his work and everything’s just going to revert back to normal. Totally. 

 

He doesn’t count on Nines asking, “How’re you feeling today, Detective Reed?” 

 

There’s a layer of concern etched somewhere in there, Gavin can fucking feel it because it squeezes him. Like a tight hand around his throat and he hated that there’s a floating feeling inside his lungs. 

 

“As good as someone can be on a shitty Tuesday.” Is his snarky response. Full of his usual annoyance. 

 

Nines opens his mouth to reply, but Gavin decides he doesn’t want to risk whatever it was the android had to say. Instead, he takes full control of the conversation.

 

“What we got on O’Miely so far?” He makes a point of loudly typing away at his keyboard and looking at his screen. 

 

Something claws him from the inside and he barely managed to conceal his grimace. Fucking bond withdrawal. 

 

“The attacker was suspected not to have gone too far, patrols have been issued out but we have yet to find a solid lead.”

 

“Has the body been autopsied?” Nines gave him a curious look, tilting his head while a stray strand of hair floated onto his forehead. 

 

The need to brush it back was never greater and Gavin had to physically put effort into keeping his hands on his keyboard. His typing grew louder, fingers moving harsher on the keys. 

 

“It is in the morgue.” 

 

“Great,” He grumbled and stood up. Gavin made a move to quickly brush past his partner. But Nines caught his wrist at the mere _second_ he had passed.

 

It wasn’t a relatively strong hold but it was enough to get him frozen to the spot. Just the smallest shred of contact made his breathing deepen and he took a long drink of the minty winter air that came rolling off of Nines. His being wailed to be closer to the alpha, to surrender to his urges and let the RK do as he pleased. He shuddered against his will and dropped his head to stare at their point of contact.

 

Embarrassed by his own behavior, he snatched his wrist away and rubbed it raw as he sent the android a glare. “What? Don’t wanna find the fuckin’ killer, dickhead?”

 

“No, I-..,” The android paused. His LED whirled flowery yellow, plunging into red before going back to a calm blue. Gavin personally pales at the crimson but played it off as being nonchalant. “Apologies. We should carry on.”

 

“No shit, asshole.” He grouched and started walking stiffly ahead. He knew the footsteps behind him, felt the android lengthen his strides until they were walking side by side. 

 

Nines was so fucking close- close enough for him to reach out and touch. His chest constricted with the pressure to hold on to the RK, the one that he fought hard against. He’s gone so long as an unclaimed omega, he doesn’t need to start now. He has a whole career to consider and Gavin wants anything but a reason to get distracted. Lieutenant never seemed closer and if some dumb alpha made him quit to stay at home, then he might just commit murder. 

 

It was his dream, how was he expected to just give it up?

 

“Can I ask a personal question, detective?” Nines leaned slightly down as they walked and something inside him burned with temptation as the sound of his voice carried softly through the air. 

 

A sweet melody. 

 

He’s never given an answer so fast in his life. “No.”

 

“Why do you smell of Officer Chen?” He swears there’s a clipped edge to his tone, a certain iciness to it that makes him want to whimper and plead for Nines to not be mad at him. “It’s quite heavy.”

 

“Why do you care who I smell like!?” Gavin roars, way too spooked out to control the volume of his voice. 

 

“Just an observation.” But Gavin knew his analytical voice. The tone the RK used whenever he was sorting through data or working through a theory or even restating a fact. And this? This wasn’t it. And he noticed the tiniest micro-expression pull the alpha’s lips downwards. He’d been caught in a lie.

 

“Observe my _ass_ , Nines.” He spoke through gritted teeth, walking out the doors of the station to make his way to his car. 

 

“Is that an invitation, Detective?”

 

There was something dangerously suggestive to that, the RK’s voice coming out way more sultry then he remembered the android speaking a moment ago. His heart jumped and he felt his face get hot. Was this flirting, was Nines flirting? Since when did that bastard know how to do that?

 

“Gettin’ harrassed by an android. Who would’ve thought.” Gavin bites bitterly, jumping into his car as quick as his legs would allow. 

 

God, this car ride was going to last way too fucking long. 

 

_____________________________________

 

As soon as Gavin parks the car, Nines is quick to get out. He’s not even sure why but he feels as if he needs a light nicotine buzz to make it through this interaction. As soon as he takes one of his cigarettes out of his pack and places it between his lips, the car door opens and he peers up at his partner. The sunlight shining down do horrible things to the android’s appearance, horribly amazing things. Gavin’s sucking in so much smoke that for the first time, in a long time after he lit it, he’s coughing at the sting to the back of his throat. He’ll blame it on the fact that he was just caught off guard, yeah. Sounds peachy to him.

 

“Do you require any help, Detective?” 

 

He takes another drag despite his need for another cough. “Legs work perfectly fine, nuthead.”

 

The omega gets out with no help from the alpha, which seems to make Nines bristle, but Gavin just shoved past him and stalks into the morgue. He doesn’t get why Nines is acting so weird and wished it wasn’t because of what he suspected it was. 

 

It was one heat. It meant nothing. 

 

The pain fluttering inside chest wasn’t real, there was no bonding trying to strengthen between them. He kept repeating that to himself, time and time again and it still didn’t feel any more real. 

 

Nines opened the door for him, Gavin said nothing. He politely smiled at the on-site worker and flashed his badge, they were led downstairs and Gavin was ever so grateful he always wore his favorite coat. Fucking freezing down here- he had almost forgot about the bone deep chill. But after a few minutes of mindless walking he got used to it and it wasn’t a bother anymore. 

 

They met with a rather bubbly lady and from one sniff of her citrus scent Gavin relaxed. An omega. Finally someone who might get his fucking grievance. 

 

“Hello there detectives!” She smiled and extended her hand.

 

“Hey, Detective Reed from Detroit PD, this is my partner Nines.” The RK shook her hand first, then when it was his turn to exchange greetings her soft palms lingered over his. His brows scrunched as he met her whiskey colored eyes and he saw some understanding flash within them. 

 

His grin came easy, the detective squeezed her hand as she did in return. Almost immediately after their contact parted, Gavin felt the alpha’s shadow on his back. 

 

“You called about the alpha victim we received earlier this week?” Her rosy demeanor didn’t diminish and she started to pull him along by the elbow. For some reason that made him itchy and nervous, as if he wanted to get away. 

 

Which made no sense because Gavin loved being around others of his kind- why didn’t he like this? She was helping him. He was just being weird, just ignore it. 

 

“We did.” Nines spoke up for him, walking behind the pair but standing strangely close- almost like he didn’t trust this woman. And why wouldn’t he? She was an omega within the system, granted not all cops weren’t dirty, but really? A sweet little omega female with hazel eyes and pink cheeks, what about that wasn’t trustworthy? Gavin knows her records, knows she’s organized and orderly. But the alpha’s displeasure somehow makes him off put. 

 

“I take it you’d like to get a look at the body?” She- Lily, _learn names Gavin-_ guessed cheerfully.

 

He eagerly nodded his head, waiting to divert as much tension as possible. “Yeah. There’s just some loose ends I wanna set clear and see if there’s anything we can identify or go off of.”

 

“Well, lucky for you two the smell of decomposure and chemicals has mostly driven the scent of rut off.” Lily informs and walks them to the wall of closed metal doors, she opens one on the second level and pulls it out. 

 

To her credit, she was right. The scent was mostly gone but Gavin could still smell a bit of it. His nose crinkled in disgust but he chose to push past it. 

 

“The bruising around his wrists indicate what you’d think, struggle for dominance. The claw marks and bites are, also, what you suspect. There’s nothing here I can tell you that you haven’t already read, heard, or know.” This time her smile is a little dull, doesn’t even stand quite as tall as the others she’s flashed. 

 

Gavin silently went to the dead alpha’s side, picked up his hand and looked around it. He had to be closer to Nines to do it and he didn’t realize the moment things got easier to concentrate was because the RK’s minty fragrance blocked out the artificial and toxic musk of the corpse. And when he did, he was already too close to having his back rest against the android’s chest so he passed it off as a slouch or sloppy shrug. 

 

“Did you detect any other smell on him after you got to him?” 

 

“Shouldn’t I ask you that one?” Lily giggled, a stern look from Nines and she quickly straightened out. “Oh, uh not that I could smell, or pick up very well. The stench of the house hid most of what you’re trying to track.”

 

“But you got something?” Gavin ventured, setting the cold hand down and leaning over the body to further press the girl. Something soft and light settled on his lower back and he refused to look to confirm what he thought it was, didn’t shake it off as to not cause a scene because he knows he’ll be back here and this is a face he doesn’t want to attach embarrassing memories to. 

 

But that same pleasant tingle shot right up his spine and left him feeling satisfied all over. Of course, it being indicator enough of what the light weight was. 

 

“It was...faint, but yes, I believe so. It had an earthy hint to it, kind’ve like wet mud.” She frowned, putting her dainty fingers under the victim’s jaw and tilting his head up. “Like a mocha latte gone stale. It was very bitter.”

 

“What else?”

 

“Um,” She paused. Her face scrunched up and if Gavin wasn’t the gayest person in Detroit, he would definitely be trying to get her number. “I think that’s all I can tell you. I’m sorry.”

 

He shook his head and raised a hand. “No, that’s more than enough. Thank you for your time.”

 

“Happy to help! Please, be safe detectives.”

 

They left the cold ass lab a minute after wishing her the same, Nines’ hand still hadn’t moved, and Gavin still hadn’t shaken it off. Instead, he did what he did best. 

 

Ignore it and keep going. 

 

“Based off the damage at the house, what typa alpha we lookin’ for?”

 

Nines’ LED flashed yellow and he seemed engrossed on pulling up the correct data. After another passing moment, he began to speak. “Going off of the damage done to the walls and floors, the probability of the attacker being a 5’6 male is the highest.”

 

“Alright, and has anything come back from the search and curfew we already put out?”

 

“Not yet.” Gavin takes the moment to non-discreetly maneuver as casually as he could out of the android’s grip. “Do you have any theories?”

 

“Nothin’ concrete or anythin’ ‘m willin’ to share.” Gavin grumbles. 

 

The foot traffic around this time in the afternoon was horrendous, and he nearly stumbled into people rushing past that weren’t paying as much attention as they should be. The only reason why he hadn’t collided into anybody was because a firm grip settled at the base of his neck and guided him back just in time. The omega spit curses and insults at the strangers who just kept on walking and it was only when slender fingers played with the small hairs on his nape that he simmered down. And quite sporadically at that.

 

“Be careful, Detective.” Came a deep, silky tone that made Gavin’s breathing hitch just slightly. It was right in his ear and it made goosebumps litter his skin. 

 

“Whatever,” He grit out through clenched teeth. The need to bare his neck and let the alpha claim was making his knees shake. Fuck- and the bastard just smelled so good and seemed so comforting. “Let’s get moving.”

 

“Of course, Detective.”

 

The android’s hand never moved, and try as he might, Gavin couldn’t lie. He wanted it there and it made him feel good. 

_____________________________________

 

When he walks back into the department, he’s grateful that Connor walks up and on instinct, Nines’ hand drops back to his side. Gavin feels cold afterwards, empty, and a little like Nines had left him alone on a desolate street. He fights off the disappointment and uses the little chat the two androids have as means to escape. He goes immediately to Tina who’s bent over her desk with Chris, pointing at a map of the roads and routes. 

 

“Gavin!” Tina beams, grabbing his wrist and shoving Chris aside. “Find anything?”

 

“Jack shit.” 

 

“Oh, well, that’s too bad”. Her hip bumped into his and made him step to the side, he growled playfully at her and elbowed her. “Okay! Ow!”

 

“You deserve it, bitch.” Is what he snarks back. 

 

“Hey, Reed?” Chris speaks up and takes a hesitant sniff of him. To which the detective bristles and crosses his arms already on the defensive. “You went to the morgue?”

 

“Yeah, and?” The Officer looked at the files scattered on the desk before them, moving the map and flipping through reports until he stumbled upon the picture he was looking for. 

 

Holding it up for Gavin to see, Chris started to point out different things and then gestured to the map. “We tried looking at traffic footage and street corner cameras and couldn’t get much, but we did catch glimpses of people acting weird when the same person walks by.”

 

The detective steps closer, holding up the paper on the other side. Briefly his shoulder touched the gentle alpha’s and he remembers how uncomfortable those uniforms could be. Poor bitch had to wear it all day everyday. 

 

“Get a face?” 

 

“No, their hats in the way. Every angle their face is obscured which is pretty strange, wouldn’t you say?”

 

When he looked up into Chris’ eyes he cursed his height. Everyone, except Tina, seemed to look a few inches over him. Fuck his genetics. 

 

“Yeah. Fuckin’ weird.” He shrugged and went back to nosing through the photos. 

 

“Reed, I wanted your opinion.” Chris seems tentative, lowering his side of the largely printed map and grabbing a pen offhandedly. Gavin hunkers down over it as it’s set down, jutting his hips out and letting his elbows rest on the table. Chris mimicked after a second and he found them entirely connected to the side.

 

Not that he cared. Chris was married and one of the most passive alphas he knew so more often than not, the Officer got a pass on a lot of things. Chris, besides Tina, was allowed in his space and Gavin held a steady patience for him. 

 

“I was thinking that if you look at the connecting streets- “

 

“Pardon me.” Both humans jumped up at the same time, Gavin whipping around and Chris standing a bit away from both parties. He was a little intimidated by the harsh glare the RK was shooting at Chris. “Are you three discussing the case?”

 

“Yeah,” Tina chirped from the back. She handed over an iPad and narrowed her eyes between the boys. “Just going over some leads.”

 

“Nines, does this guy fit whatever your brain came up with?” As he passed over the photo he felt fingertips brush against his own and he flinched, stuffing his hands in his pockets right after. 

 

“It does.” Nines’ voice tittered on icey and Gavin was clueless as to what pissed him off. 

 

“Can you track ‘em?” 

 

“I can.” That glare shifted towards him and Gavin must be high off of something because there’s no way a gaze can soften that quickly. Or just turn so warm. Especially at _him._

 

“Cool, then get to it, fuckhead.” 

 

The same hand clamps to the base of his neck and Gavin’s compelled to follow the android as he walks off. His heartbeat picks up at how close he stands to his partner and he’s absolutely positive that he’s getting Tina’s smell replaced with Nines- which defeats the whole purpose of asking her to do it. He’s more annoyed than anything. He glances over his shoulder and sees both officers give each other a shared look. 

 

He doesn’t know what it means but when Tina looks his way with a knowing smirk on her face, he’s already ready for a brawl. He’s going to kick her ass when he gets the chance because she knows something he doesn’t. 

 

“What Nines?” Gavin grunts out, trying to fight against his secondary gender and not react to the stinging pain from his refusal to give in. 

 

The alpha didn’t say anything and continued to lead him quietly throughout the precinct. They didn’t stop until they went into the empty archive room and Gavin felt those nimble fingers slide up into his hair, brushing it sideways and raking along his scalp. The omega immediately deflated, and he heard a pleased rumble come from his partner. 

 

“You’ve been highly stressed this morning.” Nines began with a heavy purr, the entire room was soon drowned in a chilly herbal mint. Already he started to feel his head get fuzzy and his eyes dilate. The alpha just… _did things_ to Gavin. Just by being himself. It was strange. 

 

“Why do you even fuckin’ care, asshole?”

 

When the RK dropped his head and nuzzled just behind the detective’s jaw, Gavin froze and felt his body heat in. His face must’ve been flaming in a deep ruby blush and he held his breath. He heard Nines _fucking sniff_ him and suddenly he was remembering all the things that mouth could do.

 

His tongue.

 

Lord- his _fangs._

 

Gavin was a dead man. For sure.

 

“I simply wish to take care of you, and I wish even more, you’d let me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for anyone wondering about TMAB because I haven’t finished up the chapter for it,,,
> 
> But!!! I come bearing this gift
> 
> As always, lemme know your thoughts/opinions/and if you’d like more from this series!!


End file.
